


Call it magic, call it true

by Phillasol_W



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Magic, Pining, Witches, also they kinda don't know they're in love, mention of she-ra because it's the best series, sapphic witches!!!, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Izzy wants to master the spell to create flowers to reveal her crush through the language of flowers. Maia insists to help her.
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow (background), Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: shadowhunters sapphic ficathon, shadowhunters sapphic library





	Call it magic, call it true

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i'm never writing again for Shadowhunters  
> the sh sapphic library: flowers and witches?  
> me: haha just kidding not unless!!
> 
> Anyway lol I hope you'll enjoy!!:) (the title comes from Magic by Coldplay)
> 
> Prompts: beware of the witch and flowers

It was all dark in the room and Isabelle sighed. Once again, she had stayed here too much time.  
“Flowers, flowers, appear right in front of me!” she exclaimed one last time, stretching her arms and pointing her hands at a flowerpot on the floor in front of her.  
It had been days and days that she had been trying to magically create flowers. Some particular flowers… to tell someone through the language of flowers that she liked them. But she hadn’t even looked at it yet; for now, she just wanted to create at least one flower. Choosing the flowers would be another challenge.  
She wasn’t understanding why her powers weren’t working. She wasn’t a bad student; she was getting good grades in spells lessons, but something was blocking her and she couldn’t figure out what.  
She sat on the floor and sighed again. She was using an empty classroom, in an empty aisle of her college, so she was bothering and getting bothered by no one. But as no one was walking around here, she had no way of knowing the hour… except when it was getting dark. And it was already pretty dark outside. She was annoyed that she had lost another day, another day without managing to become better at that spell.  
“Izzy!”  
Isabelle jumped on her feet. Who was that? The voice seemed to be familiar, but she couldn’t tell who was the owner.  
“Izzy!”  
The voice was becoming stronger. It seemed… kind of worried? Izzy was getting a bit worried as well but not too much either. If someone wanted to attack her, they probably wouldn’t call her like that. She walked slowly to the door and looked through the interstice.  
“Maia!” Isabelle exclaimed, opening the door.  
Maia was one of her best friends. They had met a bit more than a year ago, when they had both entered the college for witches and had to share a bedroom (they were also with another girl called Helen, who was very sweet). And… Maia was also the person she liked. But Izzy couldn’t manage to tell her. Maia was just… so strong and badass and pretty and impressing and beautiful and smart and… Izzy just couldn’t. So, she had thought that flowers might be a subtler way to reveal her feelings and something easy to reach. Obviously, she was wrong. Maybe that was why they weren’t learning how to magically grow them (though they learned how to grow plants in a non-magical way. Izzy thought that maybe she would already have her flowers ready if she had planted them like a human). Or maybe it was actually very easy and she was just too bad…? Anyway. Maia was here. Why was she here?  
“Isabelle, I already told you that anyone can be someone else with a disguise! Don’t trust me, or someone else looking like Maia – who knows – so quickly! Ask me a question that only Maia could answer.”  
Izzy sighed. It was something very… Maia-y to do. But she was actually right, so she didn’t protest.  
“Okay. So… when was the last time you already told me that I should ask you a question to see if you were you?”  
“Iz’, you always ask the same question! I’m sure an impostor would know that.”  
“I know, I know, I’m just bad at finding anything! Let me think…”  
Something only Maia would know… What had Izzy told her and only her?  
“Which series did we watch together that time Helen was sick and we were worried so we watched the first season in one night?”  
“ _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_?”  
Although they had been worried as hell for Helen (who, in the end, had just a bad flu, thanks to the queer angels), they had really enjoyed sharing this moment together. This series was extremely gay, like them, so they had been very happy about it. And all the characters (or almost) were cuties and they wanted to adopt them all.  
“Correct! You’re Maia!”  
“Of course, I was just messing with you, love.”  
“But you could’ve been a real impostor!”  
They smiled sadly at each other because they knew it was something that could actually happen. It had happened (not with them, but in their school). But it was a story for another day.  
“Anyway, what’s happening?” Izzy made.  
“What’s happening?” Maia repeated, outraged. “You’ve been missing for hours! Helen and I have been looking for you everywhere! What are you even doing here?”  
Izzy blushed slightly. “I’m sorry. I’m… I was practicing.”  
“All the other days too?”  
“…Yes.”  
Isabelle was feeling guilty. It was true that she should have warned her roommates, but she had never expected to need so much time to learn the spell.  
“I’m sorry Maia, for real. I should have told you and Helen.”  
“Thank you,” Maia said with a small smile. “The most important is that you’re fine. What are you practicing, if I can ask?”  
“I’m…” Shit. She couldn’t tell Maia ‘I like you but I can’t tell you so I’m trying to give you flowers’, the plan would fail. “Erm…” Think, Iz, think. “I want to create flowers… to tell someone I like them. But I can’t manage to do it. I don’t get that spell, and since we don’t learn how to do it in class…”  
“I could help you.” Oh? “I wanted to do the same thing, a few years ago. For a boy named Simon. Turned out he was an annoying ass, but I still master the spell.”  
Izzy started to think very fast. Having someone helping her would be a good thing, but then the surprise would be ruined. Or not, since Maia had no idea it would be for her. Her mouth answered before she had time to do an internal comparative table with why she should or shouldn’t accept.  
“Yes, that would be a good thing, thanks Maia!”  
So. There she was going. “No problem! We can meet here tomorrow at five?”  
“Sure!”  
“Nice! Let’s go back to our room, now,” Maia smiled.  
And the next day, they indeed met to practice (after telling Helen, so she wouldn’t be worried. Helen had told them to not worry either if she wasn’t here when they would come back because she would take advantage to see her girlfriend Aline).  
“Can you show me how you’re doing it?” Maia asked.  
Izzy closed her eyes, opened them again and did exactly what she had been doing for days now.  
“Flowers, flowers, appear right in front of me!”  
Maia hummed and sat on the ground. “Are you thinking of any flower in particular right now?”  
“No…? Should I?”  
“Yeah. And also, the number of flowers you want. Maybe try a daisy, or a pansy, they’re the easiest.”  
Izzy focused on the words “one daisy” as she positioned herself.  
“Flowers, flowers, appear right in front of me!”  
The flowerpot vibrated, but nothing appeared. Isabelle sighed. It was still better than nothing, but it was kind of nothing, actually.  
“Hey Iz, that’s great! Try again!”  
And she tried again, again and again. And the days after too. Still nothing. Maia was always with her. Izzy was thinking that it was too nice and she had told her several times that she could leave, but Maia was insisting on being here.  
“Flowers,” Izzy started, once again. She could feel she was about to cry, she just wanted at least one daisy. Just one. Please. “Flowers, appear right in front of me!”  
The flowerpot started to vibrate. A lot. A lot more than usually. And a daisy appeared right in the middle. But other flowers were appearing as well, and quickly the flowerpot was filled. White carnations, sterling silver roses and peonies. Isabelle had had time to read about the meaning of flowers and these were the exact flowers she wanted in her final bouquet. How…? How did she do it? Her eyes were staring at the flowerpot. She was really, really surprised.  
“Iz! I’m… Wow, Izzy! Did you train without me?” Maia let out a small laugh, sounding like a bell.  
“I…” Isabelle was speechless. Because she had succeeded to do the spell, but also because Maia’s laugh was definitely too pretty. “It’s all the flowers I wanted to create when I would know the spell well. And I didn’t train without you. But I’m just… How?”  
“I don’t care how, that’s really amazing! I’m so proud of you, Iz.”  
Izzy finally looked at Maia. Her eyes were shining, and her smile was big and bright. At that moment, Isabelle was feeling like she was the most important person on Earth.  
“Thank you, Maia,” she whispered. “For being there.”  
Maia shrugged and blushed slightly.  
“What do they mean, those flowers?”  
“Oh.” Izzy hadn’t expected that question. Maia was really caring. “They all mean something around love, the roses are about love at first sight.”  
“Oh, that’s nice Iz!” she exclaimed. “Your crush must be lucky,” she then whispered. It seemed like the comment was more for herself than Izzy.  
Isabelle was thinking. Maybe now would be a good time to tell Maia. She had the flowers. At first, she wanted to give them anonymously, but now Maia would know Izzy had created them. She just didn’t know if she wanted to be there when Maia would realise that she is the crush. While she was thinking very hard, she noticed that Maia was standing up and being ready to leave.  
“Maia!” she called. “Where are you going?”  
“Well… I don’t really know. But since you don’t need me anymore…” Her tone was so sad, it was breaking Izzy’s heart a bit.  
“Maia, stay with me. I’m… You’re…”  
She wanted to tell her. She had decided now. Even if it wasn’t reciprocal, Maia would be nice and decent and it would be weird between them for a few days but that was all.  
“Izzy?”  
“The flowers are for you.”  
There. She had said it. She couldn’t take it back now. She immediately regretted it and blamed her past self. It was so sure that Maia couldn’t like her, she was too incredible and amazing and great and everything Izzy wasn’t (in her own opinion). She was looking at her feet, waiting for Maia to do something. Anything.  
“Izzy, I really want to kiss you right now.”  
“You… What?”  
Had she heard that well?  
“Iz, I… really like you too.”  
Isabelle finally raised her head. Maia had shining eyes, as if she was about to cry, but also the widest smile ever.  
“Can I kiss you right here and now?” Maia repeated.  
Izzy walked to Maia and planted her lips on hers. Maia put her hands on Izzy’s hips and brought her closer to her. It was like they were perfect for each other. Everything was just right. Izzy separated them a bit because she needed air but put her forehead on Maia’s and looked at her intensely. Maia was looking at her the same way. It was really happening. After all these weeks… It was happening.  
“You know you could’ve just told me, instead of having all this trouble with the flowers,” Maia whispered, smiling.  
“I was scared…” Izzy made. “You’re a great friend, and I couldn’t imagine losing you. I wanted to give you the flowers anonymously, but as you can see, my plan kind of changed.”  
“I see,” Maia laughed lightly. “Well, I’m glad it changed.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I was scared too. I love having you as a friend and same, didn’t want to lose you.”  
“We’re kind of disasters, aren’t we,” Izzy said with a soft smile.  
Maia kissed her slowly. Izzy felt a shiver going along her spine. It was so new but also one of the best things she had ever experienced, which was saying a lot, considering she was an actual witch.  
“We are. But that’s why I like you a lot.”  
Izzy kissed her.  
“I like you a lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stream She-Ra and the Princesses of Power!!


End file.
